Scarlet Silhouettes
by fakebutreal
Summary: Ichigo's dreams at long last come true when a maroon knight follows his shadows. The mysterious man burns the strawberry's curiosity. But why is he so reluctant to give in to the champagne lifestyle? First yaoi LEMON , please no flames RenxIchi


** Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor do I own any of the characters from the Bleach series (manga/anime). *wishes* xD You will have to thank Mr. Tite Kubo for that genius idea. I have just decided to write this yaoi fanfic, so please enjoy all you fangirls/boys. **

** WARNING: This story does contain mild to severe guy on guy sexual content, so if you do not like, please do not read. Flames are not welcome. Thank you. **

**Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams, Little Strawberry**

** Ichigo's POV:**

Velvet sheets garnished the twisting child as he lie in his bed. Ichigo yawned once and ran his thin, long fingers through his tangerine-coloured hair. He raised himself discovering the fact that his shirt was slightly undone. Beads of sweat started to pour from his brow. He felt feint. Examining the minute-sized room around him, he noticed he was not alone.

A silky mane of maroon hair scattered, strewn across Ichigo's lap. The strawberry-blonde boy tensed and bit back a cry. He could handle this. How many hollows had he encountered? Not to mention a nasty Arrancar or two... But here he shivered in his own bed because, well, someone else decided to nap here? He had a sick feeling of who snored in that distinctive manner, but denial shifted gears, taking front seat in his over-working brain. It's definitely not... It can't be...

"Erm...ugh...", the stranger mumbled. Whoever the intruder's identity turned out to be, he or she sure held the title for causing most commotions! The intruder flailed his or her limbs and continued mumbling in their sleep. With a pounding heart in his ears and his stomach in his throat, the curious Kurosaki peered over and had all his fears confirmed. _Why me? _He silently asked. Renji Abarai displayed his bare, toned body, visible to the Gods thanks to the blissful Moon and her gorgeous streams of glowing light through the open window. His chest slowly and smoothly heaved up and down. The doe-eyed teenager caught himself tracing the mysterious tattoos that aligned Renji's body all the way up to his thick neck. Here, one hand awkwardly placed itself where it every so often twitched, reminiscent of a cat's tail in its sleep; which made Ichigo chuckle a little, despite his current situation.

Apparently, hearing his bed partner through his dreams, Renji's lips curled up along with the slight stretch of his arms. It aroused Renji somewhat, and he smirked as he rolled over and put a lazy, yet strong arm over Ichigo. Pinned down once more, the Shinigami decided to fight back. He thrust with all his might forward, throwing Renji's arm off and almost hurling Renji off the bed onto the rough floor. Now awake and alert, Renji shook his head, and that magnificent crown of hair fell about his shoulders and the younger Soul Reaper weakened. Unfortunately, Renji still acted aroused. Surprisingly, not an ounce of rage glowered upon that angelic face of his.

_ Damn_, Ichigo thought, _how can he just wake up and have those bedroom eyes? _Even through half-lidded eyes, it was the most intense gaze Ichigo ever experienced.

"Oh, Ichigo", Renji growled, baring a glistening canine or two. Shivers traveled down his back. "Come here." Then cold sweat again, clammy palms, and yet it seemed like the young Soul Reaper drifted towards the older. Defying gravity, which wasn't something new to them. For goodness' sakes, they fought demons and spirits!

Shaking, Ichigo placed his ice cold palms onto Renji's bare chest. The man almost burned like a fire in a candle, but it wasn't painful, it was... comforting, warm. Renji took his time to wrap his arms around Ichigo. Time elapsed almost too slowly. He tried his best, but before he knew it, a small yelp elicited from the back of his throat. Renji laughed from the back of his, but then coaxed the mango haired boy and soon Ichigo's head was resting on his tattooed chest.

Poised, in the windowsill with their silhouettes outlined scarlet, Ichigo raised his head to stare out into the moon. Twinkling of stars reflected off of Ichigo's wide-eyed expression. He rotated his head and nearly fell through the window because Renji unexpectedly watched him so closely.

"Whoa," Renji laughed, " your window isn't shut, you could end up injured!"

"I would not!" Ichigo nearly yelled. _Here we go again. _He thought. _Back to always arguing. _He sighed.

"I-I'm sorry... I was just", Renji started.

"I know", Ichigo interrupted, "this is just all so sudden for me. By the way, how did you end up in my room in the first place? Why are you almost naked, and what did you do to me while I was sleeping? Because, when I woke up, my shirt was unbuttoned, and I'm a little suspicious..."

Renji looked puzzled. "Do you not remember? You invited me over for some Kukicka and Onigiri with Mochi for desert. Then I asked to stay over because Stupid Mr. Hat-n-Clogs has been making me do even _more_ chores than usual, and you know the rest." Renji gave a wink and a devilish grin.

"Wait, that can't be true! I don't even like tea!" Ichigo shouted.

"Well, you sure liked everything else we did!" That smirk again.

Ichigo was starting to feel sick. But why? He had had a secret crush on Renji for the longest time, and now his prayers were being answered. What was wrong with him?

"Is there something troubling you?" Renji sensed Ichigo's discontent.

"Huh? Er.. no, I'm okay." Ichigo lied. _Why continue to steer him the other way? It's evident that he knows. Or at least, he will force it out of me somehow... _

Renji broke embrace. The man took his right hand under Ichigo quivering chin.

"What is wrong? I'm here. You can let me know."

"I don't know if I can."

"It's okay, I just want you to remember that I am here if you need a shoulder to lean on."

Without the guidance of a tattooed arm, in one swift motion, Ichigo's lips raced up in one fluid motion and met Renji's. Ichigo's eyes widened, dilating to a point of extreme dangerousness, and lost their way in the maroon pools that were Renji's pupils. They both tilted their heads and the stronger Shiginami latched onto the strawberry hair belonging to the weaker. Soft tongues swirled, and competed for dominance. A sliver of saliva escaped; dripping down Ichigo's chin, and hitting his heart as if in rhythm. The little Strawberry moaned without a filter for it was so warm, and he knew that it was the fluid of his lover. Eyes rolled back into their sockets. Soon ecstasy revealed herself. Nearly level with carpet due to weak knees, Ichigo erected himself. Slowly, reluctantly, he broke the kiss, with Renji's sweet taste lingering inside his cheeks.

Breathing heavily, the wielder of Zabimaru spoke first. "W-wow... I-I... didn't exp-expect... th-that, phew!" He doubled up, overjoyed. Ichigo blushed. He flushed a dark shade of violet.

Renji tossed himself back on the bed and patted the mattress, an obvious invitation for Ichigo to join him. _Was this guy for real?_ Ichigo made his way to the other side of the bed and slid into the suave, downy sheets. _Nothing as soft as Ichigo's bed sheets existed... expect perhaps Renji's hair. _Ichigo thought to himself. Although the situation smoothed over some, Ichigo still showed signs of feeling awkward. So, Renji rescued him once more.

"I have an idea. You should rest some. You look tired." Taking those strong, muscular arms, he wrapped Ichigo up; he snuggled closely to him, drifting off into a deep slumber.

The next morning, the blazing, golden rays of the sun harshly woke the young hollow fighter. Grumbling, he stumbled out of bed only to recognize someone was missing.

"Where did Renji go?"

As if on cue, his father, Ishhin came in for the morning "attack".

"HIYYYAH!" He yelled, kicked, and jumped in the air, only to crash into the eggshell-coloured wall. The goofy man shot right back up and scratched the back of his scalp, pretending like nothing had happened, "heh heh, I guess you win some, but then again, you lose some too!" He cackled.

Ignoring this stupid ritual, Ichigo inquired his father where Renji disappeared to.

Only to recieve a response and look of utter confusion. "Um... Ichigo, son, Renji hasn't been around."

"What...?"

The events of last night unraveled in the mind's eye of Ichigo as he pondered. _Had it really been a dream?_


End file.
